Hetalia Creepypasta
by Nekoyaz
Summary: A oneshot for Halloween that features one of my fave Creepypastas. Enjoy


Alfred pulled into his drive after coming back from the gym. The sweat on his body had mostly dried, leaving his skin feeling slightly tight. He'd just cut the engine when he heard his phone vibrate. It was too dark in the car but he found his phone in time to answer it.

"Hey wassup dawg!"

"Alfred no, that is not how you answer a phone." Oh it was Arthur.

"Who made you the king of phone etiquette? I do what I want beyotch!"

The conversation continued in this fashion for a while until Alfred's body had cooled enough after his workout to actually feel the chill in the air. He was about to tell Arthur to call him back in a few so he could go inside and shower when he saw it.

In the rearview mirror he saw pale skin reflect in the moonlight. At first he thought it was a naked person but from the way it crouched, it soon became apparent that this was not a person. Alfred shushed Arthur who had still been talking. He slowly sank into his seat as it came up behind the car. It walked around the car and passed mere inches from him. If it'd turned its head, it would have spotted him. Alfred tried to figure out what it was without making a sound.

The thing moved like some kind of ape creature as it wandered around the front door. It used the step railing to pull itself up onto the roof and carefully crept along the shingles. Alfred felt a shiver as he remembered the sounds of movement that he'd been hearing from the roof the past month or so. His friends all told him it was probably raccoons so he'd been meaning to call pest control but he didn't think pest control was who to call for this. He needed the men in black.

He watched as the thing peered into the second floor window. That was the window to his room. It was looking in his room. It'd been watching him. Why was it watching him? It only stared into the window for a few more moments before moving higher to the wooden grate that covered the tiny window into the attic. The creature pulled the grate off easily before climbing inside. It'd been in the house! It'd gone inside! Holy fucking shit!

"Artie, there's something in my house. I'm scared. I need an adult." Alfred whispered.

"This is no time for your games. It's those raccoons I tell you."

"No it's not, I saw it. It's really scary. Please. I'm sitting in the car watching it now."

"What is it? What are yo-"

"Shhhh! It's coming back out."

The thing quickly made its way back to the ground as if it'd had plenty of practice. It crept near the ground as if it were sniffing like a dog.

"What's happening now?"

The thing's head shot up at the sound and its luminescent eyes made contact with Alfred's. It saw him. It saw him! Before Alfred could turn the key in the ignition, it leaped and landed on the roof of the car. It peered at Alfred through the windshield, holding eye contact for a few moments. Alfred was so frozen from fear that he couldn't respond to Arthur or flee. Its eye were too large, its face strangely shaped. It had pale pale skin as if it lived in a cave. The trance was broken when the creature started pounding on the windshield. Cracks fractured down the window with each hit. Alfred jumped into action and cranked the car.

He peeled out of the drive and drove as quickly as he could down the street. He didn't think about where he was going or what he was going to do, he just wanted to get away. He knew he was speeding and driving recklessly but a cop would be useful right now. Alfred drove and drove. He was near the lake when he finally stopped. Was it gone? Oh he hoped so. He couldn't hear anything. He was too afraid to look. Maybe he could ride next to the water and see the cars reflection. He drove down the boat dock a little ways until he could see his car's reflection in the water.

It wasn't a perfect reflection, as it was a lake, but he didn't see any pale forms against the dark color of his car. He breathed a sigh of relief before he picked his phone back up from the floor where it'd fallen.

"Artie? You still there? I think I lost it. It suddenly just jumped on my car."

"Are you alright now?"

"I think so. I'm afraid to go home though, can I stay with you tonig-"

The windshield was smashed inward as the creature grabbed for Alfred. It smashed his head against the steering wheel before wrapping its hands around his throat. The sounds it made were unearthly and its grip was like steel, even against a bodybuilder like Alfred. Its eyes stared soullessly and coldly into his. As Alfred flailed about trying to free himself, he hit the gas, causing the unparked car to speed down the dock and into the murky water.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the paper the next morning there was a small snippet about the young man who killed himself by driving into the lake. Another man was arrested for public disturbance. He'd been shouting crazy claims about some kind of creature that caused his friend to kill himself. It was rather uncouth and thank goodness he was locked up. Thank goodness, for his sake, that he was locked up. Every night he had a secret visitor that sat outside the closest window to his cell and watched. And waited.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: I combined stories about the Rake. So this is like a creepy paste crossover. I did this really fast for Halloween. Idk if I'm going to have time to update my other stories until after Halloween. I've been spending most of my free time, outside of college, interning.


End file.
